Glowing Green
by Aleixi
Summary: For the week of #cheeruptheskeleton, a weeks worth of little one shots in which Sans is finally truly and legitimately happy. One shots, because I can't draw well. They've made it to the surface, and everyone is finally happy, including a certain skeleton who finally comes to understand what real happiness is for the first time in years.
1. Sunday: Waking Up

**So, I was looking through Tumblr for some baby blaster AU's (Trust is a wonderful FF, go check it out!) when I came across a persons Tumblr page (RenRink) and started wandering through that and came across a post that Teffyjeffy posted mentioning cheer up the skeleton week in which you draw a comic for each day of the week (this week) that features a legitimately happy Sans, because the guy needs happiness in his life. Now, I was intrigued as I looked at the topics and got a great idea for the one for Friday, but of course I can't just give Sans a happy Friday without a happy rest of the week too, so I whipped this little guy together, and have an idea for the one that's actually for today too, though I'm not sure if ill be able to get that up tonight seeing as I have a chem midterm tonight (REALLY should be studying for that right now *cringe*).**

 **The idea for the eye glowing thing comes from dear Zarla over on Deviantart. (go check it out!) but it really does make a lot of sense, afterall, Sans' eye glows blue-yellow during the no mercy run fight against him (and if you're gonna get all up in arms for spoilers because of that, its been out for a while, you shouldn't be reading fanfiction if you don't know about the game because most Fanfiction is gonna have some sort of spoilers so you can just shoosh ;P )**

 **Anywho's, this is gonna be a weeks worth of stuff here that I SWEAR I will post. This one will be done LATEST next week since I have a week off school (WOOT WOOT!)**

 **And so, with no further ado, off to the fanfic!**

Something bright was shining in his room and there was a high pitched sound that he could hear. That was the reason why Sans woke up that Sunday morning at such an early hour. Normally he slept as late as he could, just trying to get from one day to the next. After all, when things keep getting reset, what's the point of trying to get anything done? But this morning…This was different. Never was he woken up by bright lights or high pitched sounds that were, admittedly, pleasant to his non-existent ears. These weren't the sounds of the Underground. No, these were the sounds of-

He threw back the blankets and turned to the source of the light, eyes wide in shock, his white pupils barely pinpricks as he looked out the glass that was framed by blue fabric. He stood up, legs shaking as his mind caught up to acknowledge what he was seeing.

Green grass, blue sky, and the little brown birds that Frisk called sparrows singing in the branches of the tree outside his window. These were not the sights of the Underground, no, these were the sights of the Surface.

There hadn't been a RESET.

Sans always had a perpetual smile on his face-it came with the whole being a skeleton thing, but this time he knew that even if that weren't the case, he would be smiling widely right now. This sight before him truly meant that the monsters had made it to the surface, and that the kid had kept her promise when she said that she wouldn't RESET. Some days, it was hard to trust her; she was just a little kid and kids had a habit of making mistakes or getting bored, but it was days like these that really made him believe in the kid.

Sans stepped out of his room, grabbing his sweater on the way out and pulling it on over the t-shirt he had fallen asleep in. as early as he had woken up, for him anyhow, it was still later than the others and he found almost all of them in the kitchen cooking away. Undyne was squeezing oranges by hand for orange juice, Toriel was at the stove cooking, pancakes by the scent. Papyrus was stirring a bowl of something that was sloshing out of the bowl and onto the ground with the force of his stirring, and Alphys was setting the table. The sound of a sprinkler hose from out front suggested that Asgore was outside watering the flowers, he really did take great pleasure in gardening in all its forms. The only one Sans couldn't see was-

"Where's Frisk?" he asked, startling everyone.

"Sans! You're awake!" Papyrus exclaimed, "Normally you wouldn't be awake for at least another three hours!"

Sans shrugged, "guess it's the start of something new, Bro," he said, "The kid?"

"F-Frisk went outside to get some flowers for the table." Alphys said. Her stutter was becoming a lot less pronounced now that the stress of the amalgamates was no longer haunting her, "She's in the back yard."

"I'll go see how she's doin'." Sans grinned, "Oh, and Undyne, you're doing a fin-tastic job with those oranges."

"SANS NO!" Undyne and Papyrus both yelled as Toriel laughed and Alphys tried to stifle the giggles coming from her mouth.

"Sans yes," Sans said with a laugh as he walked out the back door.

There he saw Frisk running around chasing the butterflies that were flying around the flowers, laughing as they flew just out of reach. Her hands were dirty, as were her clothes. It seemed she, like Sans, hadn't gotten dressed for the day before coming downstairs, as she wore a pair of light purple pajama pants and a dark blue t shirt. Sans watched in silence as the girl ran around in her bare feet before tripping over a tree root.

"Woah, careful kiddo!" Sans said as he used his magic to keep her from landing on her face, "I thought you were supposed to be picking flowers for the table." He set the girl down in front of him.

Frisk nodded with a wide smile and pointed to the vase that was filled with brightly colored flowers sitting on the table that they often used when the weather was nice. He nodded in approval, "Tori's gonna love that," he said, ruffling her hair, "You've done well, kiddo. I thank you. You have no idea…No idea how much this all means to me."

Frisk nodded, then launched herself forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Sans' waist and squeezing tight. He laughed, and hugged the child back, "well, aren't we snuggly this morning?" he asked.

Frisk pulled back and nodded before an expression of confusion came over her. She pointed to Sans and then her left eye.

"My eye?" Sans asked, "What's wrong with it?"

Frisk brought one hand up in a fist so it was close to her face, then spread her fingers wide before pointing to the grass. Sans frowned, "Sorry, kiddo. I don't know what you're trying to say." The kid wasn't mute, she just didn't like to speak, and the monsters had yet to fully catch on to Frisks own brand of sign language seeing as most of it wasn't actual sign language, just gestures the kid used frequently to get her point across. It was more of a game of charades, particularly when it was a topic that was new. "Why don't we go inside and you can write it down?" he suggested.

Frisk nodded and reached up for Sans to pick her up. There wasn't much of a height difference between the two, but the kid loved it all the same, and today, well, Sans was just in a really good mood.

He picked up the vase of flowers and the two walked inside where the others were just finishing up. Asgore was washing his hands at the sink, Alphys and Undyne were sitting at the table, Toriel was putting food on the plates and then handing them to Papyrus who would then set them down with a flourish. Sans leaned over to put the flowers in the center of the table and looked over at his brother with a grin, "Looks great, Pap!" he encouraged.

"Why thank you, Brother!" Papyrus said as he set down another plate before looking up, "I scrambled the eggs-my god Sans! Your eye!"

Self-consciously he covered his eye with his hand, hoping to feel what it was that had everyone in a tizzy, for sure enough the others were all staring at it in shock. Frisk was making that sign with her hand again, though he still had no idea what it was supposed to mean, "Will someone tell me what's going-on?!" as he finished speaking Papyrus swept him up in a hug, tears streaming down his face as he told him.

"It's green, Sans! It's really green!"

"What?"

"Your left eye is glowing green, Sans." Undyne told him, "why? Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Papyrus squeezed harder, and Sans was envying the kid who had managed to bail before Papyrus got over there, "Something is finally very, very right!"

"Does it mean something?" Toriel asked, "Papyrus, your eyes are starting to do it too."

"Our eyes glow for different reasons, and each reason kinda has its own color," Sans said, his voice strained, "Pap? You mind letting me go?" Papyrus didn't seem to acknowledge him, "Pap! Older brother with only on HP here. Can't breathe Pap!" finally Papyrus let go, but he was vibrating with excitement and happiness. Sans gasped for air. It was strange that though he didn't have lungs, it seemed air was still something he needed to live. Monsters were weird.

"So, then green is…Happiness?" Asgore guessed, looking at Papyrus.

"YES!" Papyrus hugged Sans again, "Sans, it's been years since you've glowed green! Years!"

"Er…Guess it has been a while," he admitted, "guess I…Kinda forgot I could do that."

"But now you have! Tell me Brother, what made you so happy?"

"Hold on a second!" Undyne exclaimed, "Pap, you're always happy, but I don't see you glowing green all over the place!"

"Well that is easy!" Papyrus straightened up, allowing Sans to go free again. He had one hand on his waist while he held up his index finger on his other hand to explain, "Green is only for the happiest of happinesses. While I, the Great Papyrus, am always happy, green glowing is only for when we feel that happiness in our very bones! Such as right now, getting to finally see my brother glow for the first time in what has been far too very long."

"So, what has made you so happy, Sans?" Toriel asked gently.

"Honestly? Sans looked around, "I think just all this. Everyone together and finally free." He sat down in his chair and raised his glass or orange juice, "and it's all thanks to Frisk."

"To Frisk!" Undyne raised her glass jovially.

"To Frisk!" the others cheered along, raising their glasses as well.

Frisk blushed before quietly speaking up, "and to always being happy." She said.

Undyne was drinking her juice when Frisk spoke and promptly started choking on it, "Holy crap, Frisk! You can talk!?"

Everyone was silent and Undyne looked to where they were staring. She had sort of done a spit take when Frisk spoke before choking, and sprayed her juice all over Asgore who just sat there stunned.

A snort. And then a laughter that was familiar, yet at the same time alien to them, because this time it was real if the growing intensity of the green color in his eye was anything to go by. Sans howled with laughter, and everyone else quickly joined in.

Yep. It was a wonderful day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and inside everyone was laughing and was finally, truly happy.

 **Sooooo? Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions for Fanfics I should read? Anyway, as I've said, I don't own anything. The green eye glowing thing is Zarla's idea from Deviantart, the happy skeleton week thing is from teffyjeffy from Tumblr, and Undertale belongs to the wonderful Toby Fox. I don't even own a copy of the game :P See you next chapter! :D**


	2. Monday: Games

**Holy crap what is this? Two updates in one day?! What is this blasphemy?!**

 **Okay, so TECHNICALLY, I'm posting the "Monday" chapter on the Tuesday, but still, I think it's close enough right? I mean, its still within HOURS, not to mention the fact that I'm actually following through on a promise.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it :)**

Games

Sans was woken up violently to a heavy weight landing on his chest. Sitting up quickly he glared at the culprit; a small female human child wearing jeans and an oversized blue and purple sweater, and a wide grin on her round face.

"You know Tori doesn't like you climbing on the furniture, Frisk," Sans told her in a gravelly voice that was rough from sleep. He looked around the room as he turned so he was no longer lying on the bed, "how'd you even get in here, kid?"

Frisk pointed to the door and Sans sighed. He had been up late the night before and hadn't actually gotten any sleep until Toriel told him to take a nap before dinner since they were having company over. He supposed he must have forgotten to lock the door behind him.

He sighed, "did Tori send you up here?" he asked. Frisk nodded and took his hand and began pulling. He staggered, still half asleep, but allowed himself to be dragged down the stairs with a small smile on his face. The others were already down there, Papyrus helping set the table while the others talked animatedly.

Undyne was the first to spot them, "Are you ready, Sans?" she asked, punching one hand into the other.

Sans looked at her with an expression that was reminiscent of someone raising an eyebrow, "for supper?" he asked.

"No! For what's after!" Undyne sighed exasperatedly when Sans didn't respond, "Did you seriously forget?! It's games night, Sans! And this time, we won't lose, right Alphys?" she mock punched the lizard monster in the shoulder, "We've been practicing! Our skills are the best anywhere! Whatever team we're on is sure to win!"

Sans chuckled, "Isn't that what you said last week?" he asked.

Toriel called them all into the kitchen and everyone enjoyed the delicious meal, lasagna with garlic bread and a salad and chocolate milk or tea for those that wanted it. The mood was light and airy as everyone discussed what games would be played that night.

It had become a tradition that every Monday night the monsters would get together to play games, often things like charades or Pictionary were the favorites, although they had sung karaoke a few times with the latest winners of that being Alphys and Undyne singing a duet love song. So far no one had come close to beating that performance.

"How about charades?" Alphys suggested, "We haven't played that in a while."

"Twister might be fun." Undyne said.

"Or we could continue the singing contest!" Papyrus suggested.

"I think they all sound like lovely ideas!" Toriel said, clapping her hands together, "why don't we try and get through all of them!"

Everyone agreed and quickly finished their meals and helped put the leftovers away and clean the dishes. Frisk, being a little too short to help went with Sans and Alphys to get the games and they quickly set out to moving the furniture so there would be plenty of space to move around in.

"Should we split up into two teams?" Undyne asked.

"The teams will be uneven," Toriel worried.

"Well, there's currently seven of us…" Sans pointed out, then he grabbed Frisks shoulder, "Pap and I will be on a team with the kid. And Rocky will join us too, then the teams are even." He used his magic to bring the rock closer since he didn't particularly seem to want to come out of hiding. He was a very shy rock after all, and still hadn't become very accustomed to so many other monsters being around.

"Oh, it's on, punk!" Undyne exclaimed, "c'mon team, lets strategize!" she grabbed the others and pulled them to the other side of the living room.

Frisk smiled as Papyrus swung them up into the air and placed her on his shoulders, "Did you hear that, Human? We are on the same team! This is truly the greatest team!"

"You got that right, Pap. In fact, I'd say we have way more 'skull' than they do." Sans said with a chuckle.

"I changed my mind!" Papyrus exclaimed, "I want to switch teams!"

"Too late, nerd! You made your choice! Prepare to lose!" Undyne shouted back.

The two teams settled down and made their selections for the first person to act. Since Papyrus, Frisk and Sans were down a player, they decided they would get to act first. "We've got this." Sans said to his brother, "who's better at charades then the kid?"

Frisk pulled a card and looked at it, thinking for a moment as she tried to figure out how to act it out before nodding and setting the card face down on the table and then going to the center of the room where she sat down and mimed eating something.

"Eating!" Undyne shouted out, "I'm awesome at this game!"

Frisk looked at her and shook her head, then held her thumb and forefinger close together before resuming her task. She moved her hand as though there were something in it and she was spinning it before pretending to take a bite.

"Spaghetti!" Papyrus declared, "It is obvious that what the human is eating is spaghetti!"

Frisk clapped her hands excitedly and ran over to the card, picking it up and showing it off around the room to prove that the answer was correct. Before sitting down with it in her hands.

Toriel was next with the card that said "Hello Kitty". While she didn't know the context, she still did a hilarious impression of a kitten waving hello and licking its paws. Sans got the card the read "Funny Bone" and pointed to himself and stood there proudly with his hands on his hips. It took a while before Frisk was finally able to guess it and he gave her a high five as he sat down.

It went well for several rounds, with even Rocky getting in on the action as he got the card reading "Mount Everest" and he did his best to look tall. Sans was able to guess that one, though seeing as he was the rocks owner he did have an advantage as he knew the rock best out of all of them. Then Undyne took another turn and things took funny turn.

She started flapping her arms and quickly the shouts came.

"Bird!"

"Flying!"

"Waving!"

"No, no, no!" Undyne shook her head, then she grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and tied it around her neck, then picked up Sans and put him in a corner before facing the others with a proud smile on her face. The others were stunned, unable to figure out what had just happened. Sans shook his head, chuckling to himself as he got up and moved to walk back but Undyne just repeated the action, this time looking pointedly at Alphys when she turned back around, "Oh, come on, Alphys! You gotta know this one! Remember your nerdy history books?"

"Undyne, you're not supposed to speak," Sans pointed out as he tried to walk back to his spot.

"Quiet you!" Undyne put him back in the corner, "I am the night!"

Alphys suddenly began waving her hand in the air, "Oh! Oh, oh, oh! You're Batman!"

"Yeah!" Undyne ran to collect her card, but it was snatched away by Sans who had teleported over to it, "Hey! Give that here, punk!"

"You cheated. You're not allowed to talk during charades," Sans handed the card to Frisk, "Which means we win this round by default. Now, mind telling me why you kept putting me in the corner?"

"I'm Batman! I was putting the Joker into Arkham Asylum! Duh!" Undyne told him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sans blinked twice before bursting into laughter, Toriel and Frisk joining soon after, followed by the others.

"Maybe we should go to the next game." Toriel suggested when she was finally able to catch her breath.

Twister went very much how one would expect with six monsters, a human, and a pet rock, especially when one considered the disparity of sizes and shapes. Alphys's tail kept throwing everyone off balance, and Undyne was even more competitive than usual, apparently upset that she had lost the last round of charades and so she kept showing off he flexibility by bending in and around the others to get to the circles. Asgore had opted to sit out and spin the wheel since the last few times he had tried playing ended disastrously.

Right before the game ended, Sans and Frisk had somehow found themselves wedged beneath the others facing each other with strained grins on their faces. Being the two shortest they were unable to lean over the others so the others wound up leaning around them.

"Left foot on red." Asgore told them. Sans did so with relative ease, though Frisk had a harder time since her left foot was almost as far from red as it could be at that moment, but managed to do it. Her arms were shaking, but she stayed determined and wouldn't fall.

The others didn't have so much luck, and the only warning Sans got was Alphys's high pitched "sorry!" followed by Toriels soft "Oh!" of surprise.

"Close your eyes!" Sans reached out with his left hand and grabbed Frisks wrist and the two of them toppled on to each other about three feet from the game where everyone else had fallen in a heap.

Frisk sat there dizzily as Sans sat up with a laugh, reaching a hand down to help her up, "You okay there, kiddo?"

Frisk nodded as she giggled at the scene in front of them as everyone else tried to detangle themselves. Somehow Undyne had managed to get her wrist caught in Papyrus's rib cage and also get pinned by Alphys. In the chaos Sans realized with a laugh, Pap's wrist joint had managed to pop off. It wasn't a big deal, the bones would reconnect easily enough, but it was amusing to see Papyrus trying to reach for it with Undyne holding him back.

Sans walked over and picked up his brothers hand, and with a mischievous green twinkle in his eye turned to Papyrus, "Hey Pap," he couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Sans!" Papyrus said in a warning tone.

"You look like you could use…"

"Don't you dare!"

He held up the appendage, "A HAND!"

"Sans, you are the absolute worst!" Papyrus yelled, waving his handless arm around.

Sans knelt next to him and reattached the hand as Undyne managed to free hers, "Aw, come on, Pap, you're smiling. Even you've got to admit that was a good one."

"I don't have to admit anything!" Papyrus said, though he continued to smile, though it turned into an expression of curiosity as he gazed at his older brother.

Sans looked around him, "what?" he looked at Papyrus again, "is there something on my face?" he asked.

"No I…I just thought I saw something for a moment."

Toriel stood then, "I'll go make us some tea, then why don't we move on to the singing contest?" she suggested.

"G-good idea." Alphys agreed wearily, "I don't think I could go another round of this."

Frisk and Alphys set up the karaoke machine and Sans took a seat on the couch, a contented expression on his face. He could feel Papyrus's stare though, and it really kept him from being able to really relax.

"C'mon, Pap, what is it? You're gonna stare a hole right through me." Sans said with a laugh.

"Sans, Alphys and Metaton found this song. I would like very much if we could sing it together." He pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket and handed it to Sans who took it, giving him an expression akin to when someone raised their eyebrow.

"Really Pap?" he asked flatly, "I'm not much for singing. I prefer watching the rest of you have fun. Besides, you'll never win the contest if I'm singing." He tried to hand the paper back, but Papyrus pushed it back.

"Brother, I do not care about winning. I just want to sing with you. Please?" he looked pleadingly at Sans who sighed.

"You sure this is a good idea? This is Metaton and Alphys we're talking about here. How do you know this isn't something weird?"

"Thanks, Sans!" Alphys shot back sarcastically.

"Sarcasm isn't very funny, Alphys!" Sans called back, "If this winds up being something weird, you're gonna have a bad time, understand?"

"It's not weird!" Alphys squeaked.

When Toriel returned they decided to split into teams of two. Frisk and Rocky sat out since neither one liked singing and so were just going to watch and they waited in anticipation for Toriel and Asgore to begin their song.

The song they chose was very sweet, and they all clapped when they were done. Asgore smiled warmly at Toriel, but she didn't return it, merely sat down on the couch, though she didn't object like she usually did when Asgore sat next to her, and Sans could see a small smile on her face. There was still quite a bit of tension there between the two of them, but Sans was certain that they would work through it one day.

Undyne and Alphys were up next. Alphys really broke out of her shell during these kinds of activities and really went all in on it, laughing and singing and dancing along with Undyne who looked just as happy to see her closest friend so relaxed and cheerful and having fun. Once again it looked like the two of them were going to win.

"Your turn, Papyrus. What are you gonna do to top that?" Undyne challenged.

"Sans and I are both going to sing! Together!" Papyrus leapt up and turned the music player on, grabbing the microphones and handing one to Sans who began singing the unfamiliar words. Papyrus sang the backup parts, his enthusiasm making up for Sans's uncertainty. Sans glanced over at his brother watching as he danced along. The kid was also swaying to the music and Sans found himself doing the same as he sang to the cheery music and soon he was joining Papyrus, no longer looking at the audience as they sang the chorus together, his voice becoming more confident with every line.

Then he and Papyrus switched roles and Sans grabbed Frisks hand and pulled her up, spinning her in a circle as he sang backup for his brother. He twirled her under his arm and she laughed as Sans and Papyrus both got into the song, singing the chorus in perfect harmony. He dimly was aware of the gasps coming from their audience when Frisk smiled and clapped wildly, pointing at his eye and making a fist and spreading her fingers wide; apparently her sign for "glowing". Sans continued singing but lifted his left hand to his eye. When Frisk nodded happily he felt the happiness well up inside him as Papyrus swung him around, nearly throwing off his game, but he had gotten into the song and he kept singing, the two of them now using the same microphone and singing together instead of separate parts.

Papyrus continued to hug him even after the song ended. It had been nearly two weeks since they had discovered that Sans could in fact still feel the kind of deep set happiness that was required for his eyes to glow green and it hadn't happened since. Sans had told him not to worry about it, assuring him that he was in fact happy, but it was times like these that really reassured his younger brother that what he was saying was true.

"Well," Asgore said, "I think there's a new winner here, hm?"

Undyne was wiping her eyes, "yeah, I guess we can give it to them. Cheap trick though, doing that green eye glow thing. Next time, Alphys and I are gonna have a light show that's even better!"

Alphys sniffed, "R-right!" she sniffed, "That was so beautiful!" she was typing away at her cellphone, "I'm never deleting this video!"

"You hear that, Sans! We're on a video!" Papyrus declared.

"Guess so, Bro," Sans teleported behind Alphys as she replayed it, smiling warmly when he saw what had happened. Glowing green lights had been floating around the room from both his and Papyrus's eyes which did make for a spectacular sight. He tapped Alphys on the shoulder, startling her slightly.

"Do me a favor won't you?" he asked, and he could tell from Alphys's expression that his eye was still glowing that same green color, "Send that to me too."

 **So, question for y'all? Anyone know why Pop Drop Candy seems to be a song associated with Sans and Papyrus all over YouTube? I mean don't get me wrong, its a great song, and the version by JubyPhonic and Kuraiinu is absolutely fantastic! (check them out! haha) but there is seriously an inordinate amount of AMV's for this song featuring our favorite skelebros, so does anyone know the origin of that?**

 **And, as you can tell, I am not having all these instances occur in the same week for their timeline. For us, we get a chapter everyday of this week (more or less :P) but for Sans and the gang, the happiness gets spread about, because if it's just a week of straight happiness, I think it kinda loses the impact by the third or fourth day. If it's still a rare occurrence, well then things really hit home.**

 **And to the lovelies who commented on the first chapter;**

 **EmeraldSeaGamer: I am really happy this made you happy, writing this has been making me really happy too!**

 **luigifan7: OHMAIGAWD! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! I wish I had thought of that, it is pure poetry!**

 **Ranmaru Kirkland: I am glad you enjoyed it, and thank you so much for the compliment! If you've read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much!**

 **Anyway, disclaimers if you want 'em are in the first chapter, as well as on my biography page. Hope you liked it, and feel free to drop me a line about any good Undertale fanfiction. As y'all can clearly see, I have fallen pretty deep into this particular trash can, and what a lovely trash can it is :)**


	3. Tuesday: Outdoors

**When I say "I'm a" you say "liar!"**

 **I'm a-!**

 ***listens to echoes of people shouting "LIAR!"***

 **Good lord, I hate myself here, but this chapter DID NOT want to be written, and then, because I couldn't get this one, I couldn't even think or write up the others including the Friday one that got me wanting to write this. Geez I hate writers block with a burning passion!**

 **Then, I got the first part almost complete the other day (nearly to the first line break) and my computer froze and crashed and I lost everything I'd written for this chapter! Talk about infuriating! I rewrote it (obviously) but even though I like how it came out, I still miss it. I'm pretty sure there were a few quippy little comments in there that never made it back in. (Quippy? Is that the word? I don't even think it is a word come to think of it...Ah well, I'm goin' with it)**

 **Anyhow, here it is, Tuesday the eighths chapter on...Er...Monday the 22nd...**

 **I have GOT to stop making promises...**

 **Anyway, Hope you like it. On the with story!**

Outside

Sans groaned in irritation as he sat back in his chair, glaring at the small round piece of pink painted glass in his right hand. Setting it down along with the soft wet cloth that he held in his left hand he stretched, wincing at the light popping sound of his bones clicking back into place. He had been leaning over his project for far too long and was growing very stiff.

"Geez…" He muttered, "Why did I even paint this stupid thing in the first place?" he asked himself as he looked at the rest of the dismantled telescope that covered the table. He'd taken it apart after breakfast that morning at eight, and now it was nearly noon and he'd barely gotten anywhere with cleaning the paint off, let alone replacing any of the other damaged parts.

"You thought it would make for a humorous joke." Papyrus said, startling his older brother as he came into the room carrying a laundry basket filled with freshly dried laundry under his arm.

Sans laughed "Great. Thanks Pap." He sighed, "Geez, talk about a boneheaded idea." He stretched again, his bones popping once again.

"Sans!" whether the irritation in his brothers' voice was from the admittedly unintentional joke or the cracking sound of his bones, Sans wasn't actually sure.

He picked up the piece of glass he'd been cleaning, "next time I come up with such a stupid idea, do me a favor Pap." He dipped the cloth back into the pungent liquid. The man at the hardware store had told him it would remove paint better than soap and water; what a joke, "Stop me before I do it."

"If you will recall, Brother," Papyrus told him as he set the laundry basket on a chair and pulled out one of Sans's off-white T-shirts, "I tried to tell you it was a bad idea. However at the time, you were not in a very talkative and advice-taking mood."

Sans sighed as he recalled the day he'd made the decision to paint the telescope lens. It had been a particularly bad day and he'd been in a particularly pessimistic mood then as he'd done it, figuring if everything was going to be RESET anyway, why not do something ridiculous? As it happened, that was also the last time things had been RESET and his stupid impulsive decision had been permanent. "Yeah, I remember, Pap." He replied as he wrung the cloth out and started cleaning again. "Stupid time shenanigans…" he muttered under his breath, "Causing me to make a mess of things…"

"What was that?" Papyrus asked, pulling out another shirt and flapping it in the air a few times before folding it.

"Oh, uh, Nothing Bro. Just talking to myself." Sans bent back over his work and within moments both brothers were working in amicable silence. Occasionally Papyrus would say something and break the silence, but he usually didn't get much more of a response than the occasional "mhmm…" he didn't mind however; he knew his brother well and knew that when he was working on something important to him he would become so focused it was difficult to break him out of it. It made him proud actually knowing that his older brother had a gift of unparalleled concentration that was unmatched by any other creature on the planet either monster or human. He smiled. He was sure that if Sans had a tongue it would be sticking out right now, very much like how the human Frisk's did when she was working on a particularly difficult math or science problem and did not wish for Sans to help her.

Papyrus finished folding the laundry and picked up the small pile of dishtowels so he could put them away in the drawer behind Sans, but as he walked past in a bout of uncharacteristic clumsiness he slipped and fell back, knocking over the collapsible table that they used as a kitchen table as well as all the contents on it with a loud crash.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans exclaimed as he jumped back. He nearly tripped and fell in his haste to get off his chair and to his brothers side, "Papyrus, are you alright? What happened? Talk to me!" his left eye was glowing a faint blue, ringed with yellow in his worry as he helped his younger brother sit up and checked his skull for cracks, "Papyrus, I'm serious here, talk to me!" he snapped.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sans let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "I-I slipped. I'm alright."

Sans looked on the ground. There by his brothers right foot was a streak of dark pink liquid. The elder skeleton swore, "Must have spilled some of the paint remover and forgot to clean it up…I'm sorry, Pap, this is my fault."

"It's alright, Brother. I am not hurt." Papyrus turned to face Sans, but then cried out in shock.

"What?!" Sans's eye flared up again, "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, Brother. Look." Papyrus pointed and Sans turned to see what his brother was pointing at, "Your telescope!"

Sans looked. Sure enough the pieces of the telescope were scattered everywhere, and the lenses, including the one he'd been spending all morning working on, were smashed into tiny little pieces.

A small, forlorn moan escaped him as he looked hopelessly at the shattered glass. As if to rub it in, the old tripod stand of the telescope which had been standing next to the table, suddenly tilted over and landed heavily on the unbroken quarter piece of the glass that he'd actually managed to clean and polish to a sparkling shine, causing both brothers to flinch and for a choked, gagging noise to rip itself from Sans's throat.

His hands came up to cradle his forehead as he fought to figure out whether he should laugh or cry at that moment. He settled for sighing heavily as he lowered his hands.

"I-I'm sorry, Brother…" Papyrus said in a small voice. Sans looked at his younger brother who was looking sad and much smaller than normal.

"Aw, Pap," Sans said with a small smile, "Don't worry about it. That thing was a lost cause anyway. Honestly, you probably just saved me a lot of time and effort by doing that." He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as he stood up, "c'mon, let's get this cleaned up."

"But…Brother…"

Sans turned, "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, I just…" he looked intently at the broken pieces of the telescope, "M-maybe I can help you fix it?"

Sans snorted in laughter, "Pap, if that thing was a lost cause before, I don't even know what you could consider it to be now. It's not even good for scrap parts."

"But-"

"Forget it, Pap." Sans said firmly, "Now get to work on that water spill, I'll get the glass."

"Sans-"

"You're not touching the glass, Papyrus."

"Sans, I'm not a baby bones anymore! I can clean up glass!"

"That's great, but you're on water and laundry duty this time, so hop to it." He tossed a towel over to his brother who caught it with a dissatisfied groan.

The two worked in silence for several moments, Sans using his magic to get all the small metal and glass bits into a plastic container Papyrus had wanted to keep to put things in. He hadn't known what they should put in it, but insisted that they not throw it out. Now he didn't put up a fuss knowing that they couldn't just throw away sharp glass on its own.

"S-Sans?" Papyrus asked in a small voice.

"Wh-what is it, Pap?" Sans asked. He was holding the table up in the air with his magic while adjusting the legs of the table by hand.

"Why were you working so hard to clean your telescope? I-I mean…You didn't really seem to care much about whether it was clean before."

"Oof! Gah!" Papyrus looked over as the telltale click-snap of the table leg snapping into place was heard, "Aha! Gotcha! Sans the Skeleton is a leg up above the rest!" the younger brother groaned good-naturedly as the table settled down on the floor with a light thud. "Meteor shower." He said then.

"What?"

"Meteor shower." Sans repeated, "On Tuesday there's supposed to be a meteor shower and I was thinking that…" he trailed off, suddenly nervous, "I was thinking…That it might be nice if…If the others all came over and we all watched it together."

Papyrus froze in his cleaning, looking up to see his older brother standing there, nervously shuffling his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck, "You…Wanted company?" it was no secret that, despite being one of the more well-known monsters and being a regular frequenter at Grillby's Bar, Sans was one of the least social monsters from the Underground.

"N-no! That's not…" Sans's face was a faint blue as he ducked his head, " I just meant…I-if you wanted to invite the others over that day…I-I wouldn't be against it…"

The room was silent for a moment, Sans's words seeming to hang in the air between them.

"I-if you don't then that's fine too, I just-" Sans was cut off suddenly by his brother running at him full tilt and scooping him up into a big hug.

"That sounds wonderful, Brother! I'm so happy you want to spend time with everyone!" he exclaimed, his eyes glowing a faint green for a moment before fading to a sad orange, "B-but…But I ruined your telescope! I ruined the thing you care about the most and now we won't be able to watch the meteors!"

"Hey!" Sans's voice was cold and dark and Papyrus dropped him in shock, "First off, that telescope was ruined the second I covered it in paint for a joke. That's on me, not you. Second; we can watch the meteors without it-they'll be covering the sky. And third, and this you better listen to well because it's the most important part of this lecture you've found yourself getting, Papyrus," He raised his left pointer finger to his brothers face to emphasize his point, "don't you dare think for even a second that I care about that thing more than anything else. You're what's most important to me, Papyrus, not that rusted piece of metal. You got that?"

Papyrus's eyes filled with tears and Sans flinched back, looking away nervously as his eyes dimmed and his left hand pulled back and moved to rub the back of his neck again, "I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't'a yelled…P-please don't cry…"

He was shocked when Papyrus pulled him back for another hug, "Thank you, Brother." He said quietly, or at least what constituted for quietly for Papyrus when he was in a good mood, "Thank you for saying that."

"Uh…Sure…Just…Just don't forget that, alright?"

"I won't, Brother. And know that I, The Great Papyrus, care very deeply for you as well!"

"I know. Now, let's go. All this cleaning has me wiped and I'm ready for a nap!"

*Line*Break*

"And that's what happened." Papyrus said. He'd just finished telling the others about what had happened earlier that day and now looked at them hopefully, "So can you help me?"

"So you want to get Sans a new telescope so we can all watch rocks fall from the sky through that when we'd be able to see them without it?" Undyne asked, "you know we could just go back to the Underground during an earthquake and get the same effect right?"

"A-actually, meteor showers are qui-quite d-d-different from avalanches," Alphys piped up, "A-and I think that's very lovely, Papyrus."

As do I. Do you know where we can get him a new one?" Toriel asked with a smile.

"W-well no…He found that one in the dump back in the Underground and fixed it himself until it worked." Papyrus admitted sadly.

Frisk tugged on Toriel's skirt and pointed out the window, "Yes, my child?" she looked out the window, "In town do you think?" Frisk nodded with a smile, "well then, why don't we go right now and see?" she suggested.

"Alright. Sans will not be awake for at least a few more hours as long as his nightmares stay away!" Papyrus said with a smile.

"How has he been lately?" Toriel asked, "Better?"

"He still has bad nights, but not as many as he used to." Papyrus said, "I think being above ground really helps."

"Hey! Enough of this sappy stuff! Let's go get the nerd a telescope!" Undyne said as she leapt to her feet.

"Yes! Oh, Brother will surely love it! It will truly be the greatest birthday ever!"

"Wait, what? It's his birthday?!" Undyne exclaimed as she froze midstep.

"Not today. On Tuesday-the day of the falling meteor rocks. He will get to watch them, and everyone will come as he said he wanted this morning."

"Wait-he wants COMPANY?!" Undyne's voice kept increasing in volume.

"I know! I was excited too! It is truly the best day ever!" Papyrus declared happily as he walked to the door, "And of course, on Tuesday you will all be there, yes?"

"Of course we will!" Toriel agreed, along with all the others.

*Line*Break*

To say that Sans was surprised on Tuesday evening when he returned from the local comedy club where he worked would have been a gross understatement. Sure, the cake and decorations weren't entirely a shock, and his younger brother sweeping him up in a celebratory birthday hug most definitely wasn't, however the presence of so many other monsters that all managed to fit inside the brother's admittedly small living room certainly was.

"Uh…Pap? What's going on?" he asked slowly as he shut the door behind him.

"Isn't it obvious Brother?" Papyrus asked in his boisterous voice, "they're all here for your birthday party!"

"They're what?"

"Happy birthday, Sans!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Sansy!"

"Have a great birthday today!"

Sans was in shock. Usually his birthdays consisted of Papyrus decorating the house and attempting to make a cake, all the while giving him (mostly) free reign to make bad jokes and puns, then he'd go to Grillby's and enjoy a bottle of ketchup that was his gift from Grillby. He wasn't even aware that anyone else knew when his birthday was. "I-I don't know…What to say…Thanks everyone…" he managed to stammer out.

"Oh! And that's not even the best part, Brother!" Papyrus pulled out a noisemaker and started blowing it and Alphys dimmed the lights while Frisk handed out some flashlights to some of the nearby monsters who turned them on and waved them around the darkened room wildly while Undyne pounded her fists against the nearby wall, thankfully not so hard as to actually punch a hole in it. Several other monsters joined in on the makeshift drumroll. Toriel and Asgore took two slow, dramatic steps away from each other and everyone's lights came together on the covered object they were standing in front of.

"TADAAAHHHHH!" everyone shouted excitedly as Papyrus whipped off the dark blue sheet to reveal a shiny black and silver telescope with an elaborate bright red bow tied on it.

Now Sans was truly speechless. He took a hesitant step forward, unable to truly grasp that this was all really happening.

Papyrus however continued speaking, "Now you can watch the meteor rocks in the sky tonight like you wanted, Brother! And everyone is here to celebrate and watch them with you! We are all very excited to watch what the human has promised shall be a simply fabulous event!"

"She says it is even more fabulous than me!" Metaton exclaimed, "Therefore it must be something truly extraordinarily wonderful!"

When Sans still didn't say anything Papyrus stepped closer, "I-is it alright, Brother? D-do you like it?"

"I love it, Pap." Without thinking Sans reached out and grabbed his brothers wrist, pulling him down to his level and wrapping his arms around him, "You really are the greatest, Bro. Thank you."

Papyrus smiled and returned the hug, "You're welcome, Sans. Happy birthday." The two stepped apart smiling and Papyrus turned to the others, "Now! Time for some delicious birthday spaghetti!"

Everyone parted, talking animatedly as they went into the kitchen. Sans however stayed behind and admired the telescope for a few minutes. It wasn't really fancy-basically a newer updated version of his old one, but it was absolutely perfect. As he ran his hand along the body he noticed some small etchings near the end.

TO THE GREATEST BROTHER IN ALL OF THE UNIVERSES!

It was carved in Papyrus's large, childish handwriting, clearly a homemade job as it wasn't entirely straight, but to Sans it was perfect.

Something in the shiny, reflective surface caught his eye. Automatically he looked behind him to see what the greenish reflection was, but then he froze, turning his head slightly as he looked cautiously at the telescope again, peering closely until he saw it.

A faint green glimmer could be seen arising from his left eye. This was the first time he had been the first to notice it, so at least this time when he was called out on it he could be prepared. However he didn't think he could quite be prepared for more than a dozen or so other monsters to learn this particular little skeletal fact because of him.

"Sans?" Toriels soft voice managed to startle him and he spun to face her, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." He stammered, "I'm really great. Uh…Thanks I guess. For helping Pap I mean. I…I know it meant a lot to him…A-and me too."

"Sans? What is it?" Toriel stepped closer, "oh…" her hands came up to cover her mouth, "Sans…Your eye…"

"I-I know…"

"SANS!" Papyrus called from the kitchen, "Sans! Sans, hurry! Alphys says that the meteor rocks are falling!"

Sans chuckled and picked up his telescope, "I guess we better stop spacing out and meteor beat the others out there before the show ends."

"I heard that, Sans!" Papyrus called, "And even for you that's a stretch!"

"Free pass today, Bro!" Sans called back as he walked outside and set up the telescope. Only a few meteors had fallen, however once he got it set up the show was in full force. Everyone was oohing and aahing at the sight, and Sans encouraged them all to look through the telescope. Honestly, he didn't get much use out of it, preferring to watch while leaning against the large tree in the backyard. The sight was amazing to behold even without the telescope.

Papyrus came over a few minutes later after he'd had a turn with the telescope, "Brother, I-" whatever he'd been about to say was cut off as he reached a hand out to touch a little green light, "Are these the fire insects Frisk talked about?" he asked.

"Fireflies." Sans corrected, "And no." he turned to face his brother, his left eye burning brightly in the darkness, "Thanks, Bro. This is the best day ever."

"You mean…Best birthday, right?" Papyrus asked, his own eyes starting to glow slightly.

"That too." Sans turned back to look at the sky, "You know, Frisk said you could make a wish on falling stars."

"She told me that too, Brother. She also said you shouldn't tell your wish or it might not come true but…But can you tell someone your wish if…If it already has come true?"

"I'm not really up to date on the rules of wishing, but I should think it would be okay. It's not like the one who grants those wishes can take them back if it's already been granted, right?" he smiled and faced his brother again, "Why? What'd you wish for?"

"I wished…That you would be really really happy today, Brother."

Sans laughed and pulled his brother close and the two sat under the tree together, bathed in the soft green light of their eyes, "Well you certainly got that, Didn't you Bro?"

 **Is it just me, or is each chapter getting longer and longer than the one before? Granted, this is only the third chapter, and I *ahem* haven't actually started on the fourth...But still!**

 **And can someone tell me why Undyne seems to keep lending herself to be a comical character? Her weird ass outbursts just keep going. Honestly, I really like Undyne, and really think she's a great character (have you seen the No-Mercy Undyne fight?!) but in this, she just makes comical outbursts. She's just such an exciteable character and seems to lend herself well to it...I dunno, I know I'm not doing her justice, and I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, please, feel free to drop a line, and as always, any suggestions for some lovely hurt comfort / angst / family / babybones fics and I am a million percent all ears!**

 **See you...Before the end of the month...?**


End file.
